


We Don't Have to Understand, We Just Have to Be Supportive (and If Someone Isn't We'll Kill Them)

by Thiocyanate



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game), Halloween Movies - All Media Types
Genre: Author is feeling dysphoric, Drabble, Fluff, Gen, Gender Confusion, Gender Issues, Genderfluid Character, Misgendering, Multi, Other, Overprotective, Supportive Michael, Supportive characters, Surprisingly, Threats of Violence, and this is coping, supportive, wholesome Danny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:14:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26877277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thiocyanate/pseuds/Thiocyanate
Summary: Erin/Eric is genderfluid. They are going through a rough bout of dysphoria but luckily has friends (and even enemies) who support them and make sure they're treated and identified properly.A lil drabble I wrote to deal with the dysphoria (tm).TW: Accidental misgendering, threats of violence, mentions of violence
Relationships: Danny "Jed Olsen" Johnson | The Ghost Face/Original Character(s), David King (Dead by Daylight)/Original Character(s), Michael Myers/Original Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	1. Chapter 1

“Why are you crying?” a familiar voice asked from the shadows

“You wouldn’t understand, Danny” I told him nervously

“I can still listen”

“You? Listen to my woes? Yeah, right” I answered sarcastically

He sighed in annoyance “look, Erin, I’m trying to be nice”

I cringed at the use of my name, something he was quick to pick up on.

“Why does it bother you?” he asked

“It’s so feminine. It doesn’t line up with how I’m feeling” I answered

“Okay, so you were born a woman but are currently not identifying with such”

“Correct”

“You’re currently identifying as something more masculine?” he asked

“Yes”

“So you’re currently to be addressed with male pronouns and if anyone says otherwise I’ll fucking mori them” Danny spat the last part.

“Why?” I asked, amazed that he cared about my preferences.

“Because I won’t let anyone misgender you. Do you have a preferred name?”

“Eric” I answered shyly.

“Okay - Eric it is” he nodded in agreement.

“Danny?”

“Eric?”

“You’re going to make me cry” I told him  
“Yeah I do that to people. Usually they cry out of fear or something though” he shrugged

I laughed and threw myself into his arms, embracing him. 

Danny was surprisingly reciprocal, holding me tightly. I could feel his leather-clad hands run up and down my back.

“Thank you Danny” I whispered 

“Don’t get like that, I just want to address you properly when I murder you and all of your friends”

“Hide it all you want, you care about me” I smiled

Quickly, he grabbed my chin and yanked it up so that I was staring into the lifeless eyes of his mask “don’t push your luck”

“Wouldn’t dream of it” I answered smugly.

“Does this fluctuate?” he asked, releasing me from his embrace.

“Sorry?”

“Your gender identity, name, pronouns?” he asked

“Yeah. I think I’m genderfluid. It switches between male, female and neutral. Sorry that it’s so confusing”

He laughed “I’m sure it’s more confusing for you than for me. Just let me know how I should be addressing you if it changes”

“Danny, you’re a fucking saint” I laughed

“Don’t let your friends catch you saying that”


	2. Chapter 2

“Meg! Fuck, who is it?” I asked, as I healed her injured form. We had completed 3 generators without issue, meaning that the killer was either off their game or stalking. The latter was never preferable.

“The Shape” she grunted

“Motherfucker” I cursed

“Yeah, you’re telling me. Tier 2 stalking at least given his speed” she laughed nervously.

“Well fuck me” 

“Maybe later, let’s focus on surviving first, okay Erin?” she joked. I visibly cringed once again at my feminine name but she wasn’t paying attention. 

Another generator flared to life. One more until we could escape. 

Before the heartbeat fills my ears, I catch a glimpse of a whitemask in my peripheral vision.

Meg screamed “Erin, run!”. I did without thinking twice, as Meg would often loop killers for ages. Michael stalked after her quickly, giving me time to run to the final generator, where David was working.

“Oi, Eric. Haven’t seen a glimpse of the killer. Any clue?” he asked

“Michael. He’s chasing Meg right now” I replied

“Bloody brilliant. So not seeing him isn’t a good thing” he sighed

A piercing scream echoed through the air. Meg was being taken by spider tendrils and ascended into the sky.

“Shit” I swore “she hadn’t been hooked as of a few minutes ago. She was hit, but not hooked. I healed her though”

“Surprised Dwight didn’t make it to her. Actually, it somewhat worries me that he didn’t if she was on her first hook” David answered

“Agreed. It’s not very Michael-like to camp the hook, either. He must be chasing Dwight”

After an eternity (or so it felt) the generator sprung into action. David and I ran toward the exit gates, where Dwight was in the process of opening them.

“Escape Myers?” David asked, cocking an eyebrow.  
“Huh?” Dwight asked “barely seen him, I think he’s off his game. He was camping Meg”

“That’s odd behaviour” I said

“Michael thrives on his oddities” Dwight shrugged

“Aye” David agreed

The three of us managed to escape without any issue. Back at the campfire, Meg spoke to me. “Hey, Eric? Sorry about using the wrong name. I wasn’t thinking properly under the stress” 

“It’s fine Meg, I understand. Did Myers actually camp you?”

“Funny story, actually” she started “he did. He stood a foot away and just stared at me. He kept doing this weird gesture -- like he was touching the brim of a baseball cap on his head. Weird”

“Show me” 

“Like this” Meg demonstrated the gesture “he just did that over and over while staring into my soul”

I laughed “even Mikey is defensive. That’s American Sign Language for ‘boy’”

“You know what” Meg started “I’m happy you have even the most ruthless murderers looking out for you, I certainly won’t ever forget again”

“Good. Because Ghostface says he’ll mori you if you do”

“Fuck. No thanks” she cringed “so we’re clear, I’m not complying just so I don’t get murdered”

“I know, Meg. Although it’s not just the killers, David broke Ace’s nose over an accidental slip of the tongue”

“Jesus” she chuckled

“No, just Eric is fine” I quipped back

“Works for me”

**Author's Note:**

> Consider supporting me: ko-fi.com/christyp  
> Follow me on Twitter! https://twitter.com/ChristinaPaino?s=09


End file.
